As integrated circuits become smaller, structures for electrically connecting microscopic electronic devices become increasingly important. Integrated circuits can now be made with hundreds of thousands of devices of submicron dimension requiring at least as many conductive interconnections among the devices and hundreds of interconnections with packaging leads. As the circuits become smaller and more complex, the difficulties of making sufficiently small, uniform metal wires and metal stripes become increasingly a limitation on circuit design and performance. The standard gold wires used to bond IC pads to package leads are relatively bulky, limiting the minimum size of IC bonding pads, and the metal stripes used to interconnect microdevices within an IC are subject to cross sectional nonuniformities. Accordingly there is a need for nanoscale connectors which provide high, uniform conduction.